Beyond Repair
by City'sKitty
Summary: I wish she didn't leave me like this. All of this sudden mistake caused this, its all my fault... Anzu won't you come back for me? (Read PLZ!and SetoxAnzu)


Three years ago, I was a content 17 years old with a girlfriend more perfect than anything. Her way of smiling makes you glow, her azure eyes always being caught with wonderment. Brown hair so silky and soft, it's as if rare for you to even touch it. Lean body all of the effects of dancing, and her smarts just to show the world she's no damsel. Beauty beyond beauty, she was everything...rare in the case of me, Seto Kaiba. The worlds famous young company CEO, the worlds hatred beyond everything that comes in front of them. They hated me but she loved me. They obeyed me, she confronted me. It was like a seesaw bouncing up and down in a steady pace. Before any of this paradise, I was a self -centered man, with no regrets of firing clumsy people, killing their way of life, their way of understanding a concept. I wanted them to know that I wasn't a random stranger that you could go with a deal, guaranteed. I wanted them to know that I should be respected with power and no one, noone could take that away from me.

But...

All of that has change. Since, she came into my life I couldn't think straight. I couldn't gain power forcefully like I use to. She was obstacle in my mind and I couldn't plow her down, I couldn't break her. She easily talked some sense into me, breaking the frozen wall behind my feeble heart. And that I thank her for, that I praise her for, and that I love her for. I told her my feelings for her and she agree about our relationship. When we had our time alone we never thought about the future, never talked to much about negative problems that might end it. For once, I actually felt...warm inside. I didn't think that she would ever run away from me, never hold me back, just stay in my grip and never letting go.

Yet...

All the things I've been thinking about all led to what ifs. What if she leaves me? What if she commits suicide out of wrong depression? What if she gradually lets go? What if she loved someone else? The what ifs wrangling through my head, and never ending argument. Every time I see her, I just imagine her holding another man, or having her suitcases in her hand walking away never looking back. And for once I, Seto Kaiba, cried one night in her arms telling her my wrangling thoughts. She only smiled and brushed a kiss against my cheek saying, "Don't worry Seto, I won't leave you. I promise." But that promise was broken all with a sudden accident. She slipped through my fingers like sand and not a grain of her was left back for me. An accident that could have been avoided if only, I held her hand long enough. If only I didn't let Mokuba run off like that, and have her calling after him crossing the street. It was so real how the shards of glass went through her like a knife to jell-o.

_Mokuba looked at the dog as it stood there, starved and skinny. He was a forgotten pet, noone cared to look down at, not even me. Mokuba cautiously walked towards it, afraid to scare and have it run away. Anzu looked at him and then me with a smile I wouldn't forget. She suggested, "Moki, why don't you give him half of your burger. I'll buy you another one if you want." Mokuba, not taking his eyes off the dog,_ _broke a piece of his burger and gently held it out to him. The dog stared as if Mokuba had gone crazy for actually given his attention to him. I watched smiling as if fatherly and folded my arms, in all amusement. It was a wonderful sight to behold, Mokuba being a care taker. I whispered to the also watching Anzu, "I'm guessing, if he achieves his mission he'll ask me if I want to keep it. And what would I say?" Anzu looked up at me with her now sparkling eyes. She took my hand in hers and said, "Yes Mokuba. We'll keep him." She smiled, "And you'll be taking care of him on the most part." She giggled brightly, and drew her attention back to Mokuba. I stared at her, squeezing her hand knowing I wouldn't want her to let go. Knowing that she promised me that she wouldn't. And I had confidence in that promise. Suddenly a tug at my sleeve dismissing me out of my thoughts. Mokuba had the dog in his hand, smiling form ear to ear asking, "Can we keep him?" The dog chewed loudly, enjoying every minute of the taste. His eyes were looking at the street, watching as the cars went by. I put my free hand on his head and began, "Sure Mokuba, as long as you," The energetic dog jumped out of Mokuba's grip and went running toward the street. Immediately, Mokuba traced after it with a crying voice, "Leon! Where are you going?" The dog went across the road nearly missing a van. The dog, Leon, stopped in the middle of the road and started panting. Mokuba grabbed it and caressed him in his chest, saying words I could not hear. Anzu head jerked to her left and noticed a large garbage truck heading towards him. Anzu let go of my hand and said, "Mokuba!" She was ready to go after him, but I grabbed her arm, "Anzu, what," Sh_e _looked at me with a face of an apology. She pulled away from my grip and went after Mokuba full speed. I tried to move but I was frozen to the ground. I couldn't break free, and I watched. Only calling her name, telling her to come back. Anzu pushed Mokuba across the road letting him fall onto the sidewalk, looking at the whole seen. Anzu hesitated to move, wondering which way to go. I called out to her, "ANZU! NO!" She turned her head her eyes wide with fear, and then she was connected with the truck for a split second. She was flying in the air, her limbs moving like a rag doll. It was as if time slowed down and I was the only one viable to move in original speed. I ran to her trying to catch where she would fall. I wasn't fast enough to catch her_, _and she landed on a parked car. The feeble glass broke injecting itself in her. _

I didn't yell at the dog, nor did I yell at Mokuba. I didn't accuse every single witness for not trying to stop the truck. I didn't suit the driver because I knew I was going too win. I didn't sleep the nine hours I needed. I didn't even attend to work, and so my whole life just ran through my fingers only leaving me Mokuba and Leon. For two weeks I kept trying to kill myself, and Mokuba would always stop me saying, "Anzu would never forgive you if you did. I wouldn't forgive you either." When the depression went over, I moved back to my old life again. The news told everything about Anzu and me as an item. I went to school, and stayed quiet, even her friends didn't watch me or even talk to me. But, I didn't care about her friends, or how much the press was talking about me and their nonsense. I wanted her. I wanted to feel her smooth hair, touch her soft skin, hear her laugh with such life. Kiss her lips and never let go. Even to ask her to marry me.

I didn't go back to my obnoxious ways, or not having regrets of killing my employees' life. I stayed how I was, a little more quiet but on the happy side once in a while. I only roared in anger if something went horribly wrong, and I couldn't fix it. But now I'm 20 years old, having a life of my own leaving the past behind me. Letting Mokuba grow up and dismiss all of his depths. I didn't let all my past disappear, lock it away in my heart and never letting it breathe, I just had part of it remembered in me. Even if she is gone, I would always remember her smile and her warmth in my hand.

i hope this is good because this is the first fic i have ever actually 'published' gosh i feel so embarrassed. this is only a one chap fic so don't expect any updates! thanx for spendings your time, and actuallyreading it! o plz review! no flames either!


End file.
